


Chasing Euphoria

by SapphicLilly



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Smut, Spanking, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, also this is not a semi-public or public sex scene but due to a mistake it might appear like it is, bottom!metro man, electroshocking, that was not my intention but im just adding this as further warning, top!megamind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicLilly/pseuds/SapphicLilly
Summary: What happens, when Megamind wants to find a way to reach Metro Man and to feel like he is equal to him for once. How desperate he is to find out his weakness, and attempts to try everything he has left. Nothing is able to bring him down or even phase him so far he knows, no invention or gadget he made could ever amount to him. Sources however, tell him that it is something far more simple than he could ever think of. It can't be that easy, can it? This man's weakness is words?
Relationships: Megamind & Metro Man, Megamind/Metro Man
Kudos: 5





	Chasing Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> okay first of all, my writing is very questionable in terms of content and often times I don't even realize how much. So just viewer discretion and all, pay close attention to my warnings and have fun. This was inspired by an explicit fanart of them I saw on rule 34 and I don't know who the artist is otherwise I'd credit them. But this is solely dedicated to them, whoever they are. Thank that artist for making me unable to think of anything else for a week.

Megamind walked back to his lair after another defeat. His hopes of outsmarting his nemesis were crushed yet again. Frustrated, he sat down his chair and watched the city’s news. They were all covering their battle and showing footage of Metro Man saving the day; again. Has he mentioned how he would repeatedly have the same outcome every time? The same feeling of incompetence filling his mind when he’d sink into his chair? It was almost routine at this point. 

“Metro Man! Metro Man! Please, tell us about today’s -” before the reporter could finish their sentence, the man in question had already grabbed their microphone and brought it in front of his mouth. Megamind turned his chair away from the screen, rolling his eyes just by hearing that name. 

“It was yet again another futile attempt from our enemies to weaken this city. But I’ll say this and only this,” Megamind’s attention was piqued and he turned to face the source of his mental torment. “I’ll always be here to prove that no matter how much they try to bring us down, we’ll always get back up.” Megamind buried his face in his hands, as he finally turned the screen off and tried to forget today’s events. 

It all happened way too quickly. Everything he had planned just went...wrong. Absolutely horridly wrong. He was sure this time that he had done enough research on Metro Man’s origin; his planet, in search for his true weakness. There was not much he could salvage about his race from the intergalactic database. But he was certain this time he had found it. The information he had gathered said that, there are specific sound waves in which his body would completely freeze; leaving him completely immobile. Frankly, his plans only ever go that far each time. He has never really put in thought what he’d do, had he managed to restraint him. 

Megamind takes a long deep breath and pushes back against his chair, sinking further and further down. His mind was still occupied as to how and why things went wrong. It wasn’t a coincidence that he got that name. He was thinking quite excessively. He heard minion’s heavy steps across him but couldn’t master anything other than a quick glance, before he jumped back to his computer screen. The information was wrong or had he messed up the frequency? What exactly went wrong this time. He loudly inhaled and exhaled as if he was sighing, and one would not know the difference if they were near him. He was overthinking and letting the images of his defeat plague his mind. 

He was always there. The memory of him after every encounter, it was always there. This time however there was a different detail, one he couldn’t fabricate not even if he tried. When knocked on the ground breathless, unable to pick himself up or even attempt to; he turned his gaze to meet his enemy’s and for a split moment Metro Man’s expression was...almost sad. He could tell when people would look at him pitifully, but that wasn’t what he was conveying to him at that moment. His mouth didn’t hold that awful grin he always makes, this time his mouth was closed shut almost in a straight line. What Megamind noticed most however, was his eyes and how they looked when they looked down on him. There was remorse there, he had seen it before. Never had it been addressed to him but he knew what remorse looked like. 

It didn’t last long. A wave of reporters rushed towards the scene and Megamind found whatever strength he had in him to flee. He tried his hardest to drown the cheers for Metro Man’s win and focus only on leaving him behind. The way home was rough and the only thought that kept him going was, trying to find his mistake this time. And now, we’re here. Megamind sitting on his chair, slowly dozing off from the exhaustion. His body ached in all places but he couldn’t bother fixing that in an instant, even though he absolutely could. 

He crossed his arms on his desk and laid his head between them. He had a bed; rarely did he ever use it though. Somehow, the discomfort of this position gave him something to feel. It was better than nothing. He’d have to find another way to get back to him. 

He’ll sleep on that for now. 

* * *

Days had passed. Megamind was as disheveled as he can get. His lair was a mess, his own self looked like a mess and his mentality was not all that great either. Minion entered the room and silently picked up all the trash scattered around the place. There was much he wanted to say, but seeing as Megamind was deep in his thoughts he hesitated whether or not he should attempt talking through to him. 

“Sir,” And regardless of all that, his instinct in the end was to comfort him. “I understand you’re very down about what happened but, there’s always next time. You were always the one trying again and again with your inventions, until you perfected them. It took you a long time to figure things out but you always found the solution in the end.” 

“It’s useless, minion.” Megamind finally spoke after days. “I can’t reach him no matter what I try!” 

“Here you are beating yourself up because you failed. Didn’t you get enough beating?” Megamind’s eyes widened. “Sometimes it’s our own words that make us freeze on the spot. You got down once again, but you’re one step closer at finding what can take him down now.” 

“Am I?” 

“Of course, you are! You know what doesn’t work so remove them from the equation and start looking for things you haven’t tried.” He finished. 

“Thank you, minion. You’ve always been there for me.” 

“And I’ll always will.” 

Minion left as soon as he said that, giving a chance for his words to settle in his head. 

Words... _Sometimes it’s our own words that makes us freeze on the spot._ Megamind’s eyes shot wide open. Sound waves and words. No way it was that simple. The strongest unbeatable man’s weakness, were words? He almost let out a laugh at that thought. It couldn’t be that easy, could it? Words, so threats maybe. He had threatened him before but that didn’t have any effect on him. Maybe, it's not the words themselves but the gravity surrounding them. It could be the tone. Is he finally going mad? After all this time, is he finally losing every sense of logic? But it’s true that he hasn’t been proven wrong on this. 

He huffed another deep breath before looking over at his work station. He had work to do indeed. Now, things were getting interesting. How would he manage to make his tone exactly what it’d need to be to strike him down? He had the time to figure it out, and after days he finally got down to business once more. 

Hours he spent scribbling strange formulas on pieces of paper and searching all sorts of demonstrations on how to change one’s entire tone. This was much more difficult than he had anticipated. The people who were demonstrating their shifts in tone, had something he couldn’t quite describe. From the way they moved to the way they breathed; it was meticulous almost strategic. He came to find that it all starts from posture and even in the way his gaze must fall onto anything must be calculated. Upon further research, he found that there was a word for this kind of thing. These people were asserting _dominance_ , with significantly nothing material. They spoke and taught of this “energy” as they’d would often call it, as means to subduing their enemies. 

He started practicing this in front of a mirror, noticing how his posture would change when he’d get into _that_ role. It was humiliating at first. He failed many times to keep himself in character. What exactly would he come down to saying to him? He entertained the idea of writing a script but there’s always a level of improbability in every conversation and he’d have to know what to say at any giving moment for this to work. It is essential he doesn’t get caught off guard otherwise this just won’t work. He needs to be ready for any kind of objection, any kind of comeback. He thought of quitting this hypothesis all at once multiple times but seeing as he had no other alternatives, he continued his practice. 

Each and every day he’d get slightly better at keeping himself in character and then he moved on to practicing in front of a hologram he made of Metro Man. The Hologram had no speech, after all there was no certainty to what he’d reply to him. So, the hologram was just there for a visual. All so he doesn’t freeze when he attempts this in front of the actual thing. Oh, and how much he hated his image. 

He got angrier and angrier the more he did this. It did help him build this role around his frustration however. So eventually he was able to hold a look of disdain for him. 

This took quite a while, but after a few weeks he felt perfect enough. Overthinking was one of his many virtues but also one of his biggest disadvantages. But he couldn’t let his doubt bring him down this time. He must appear confident in himself just this once. He considered himself ready. No, he _was_ ready and he was sure of it. Now, all that was left was the place and time. 

* * *

Megamind had publicly challenged Metro Man with a note to the press, where he requested it to be broadcast to the entire city as an invitation for him. The reporters of course not wanting to miss on any footage on the city’s star flying around saving the day, reported exactly what would get the man out of his home and out to the location of Megamind’s secret whereabouts. Most of the time if not all, Megamind would burst into a very public place in a very theatrical almost manner. This time however was, different than what Metro Man usually expects. This time, only Metro Man would know where he was, and they'd be alone. He flew into the abandoned building and walked the rest of the way in. 

He looked all around him, cautious of any traps thinking there had been any. To his surprise, it didn’t seem like there was anything to appear as an obstacle. The place was barren. He continued walking the empty corridors and reached an opening leading to the biggest room he had come to so far. In the middle, there sat Megamind with his dark black outfit, a cloak draping his seat where he sat cross legged. This felt very strange. 

“Well, here we are.” Metro Man said, trying to gain his enemy’s attention. He extended his arms and brought them back down, but Megamind’s attention was still in fact not on him. “I seriously don’t get why you keep coming back. But let’s get this over with already.” He tried to collect himself and launched at him grabbing him by his collar. He raised his arm to strike but hesitated for just a second, seeing as his opponent had not even made a single attempt to attack him or shield himself at that matter. Metro Man was almost stunned and before he could think of anything else, Megamind’s gaze turned to him although this time there was something about it. Something that made his insides sink. He didn’t have much time to look further into it before a blast sent him a few meters back, away from him. 

Metro Man took a few seconds before he got back up and stared at his enemy. Megamind looked different. It wasn’t just the clothes, but if he could try to put it into words; the light around his presence looked like it was sucked into his dark demeanor. The way he looked at him wasn’t his usual frustrated or even slightly frightened self, this didn’t even look like the real Megamind he knew. 

“Listen, I don’t know what game you’re playing at, but you and I both know where this ends.” He watched him carefully for his next move. 

“Do you now?” Megamind replied, his voice slightly deeper than usual and his gaze far more piercing than anyone would expect of him. “Tell me, where will this end?” Metro Man was stuck staring over at him in a daze. He felt like his mouth was going to drop to the floor but he refrained from letting that happen. 

“With you behind bars-” before he could finish his sentence Megamind cut him off. 

“You know what I think? All this time, you considered yourself to be the good guy just because you thought of yourself above the idea of killing me for good. Because you think, you’re bringing justice to the people of this city.” He let his mind free, he wasn’t thinking of what he said. His entire focus was on how he phrased every sentence and how he carried his words as he walked towards him. He paid attention to Metro Man’s body and how he tensed when he got closer. “When in reality, you’re nothing but a coward. At heart, you know you could never amount to be anything other than a flashy, validation-seeking, uninteresting man who - if not raised into this mundane planet - would have nothing significant to offer.” 

Metro Man’s mouth finally dropped. Megamind’s confidence went higher and higher the more he watched the effect of his words on him. His movements were strategic, each step seemingly timed from one another. He passed Metro Man and walked behind him, his eyes never leaving his back. 

“I think, had you never left the planet you came from, you’d be absolutely worthless amongst your people. Maybe, fate brought you here just because it just pitied you that much.” Before Metro Man could attempt at landing an attack on him, Megamind threw hand cuffs that wrapped tightly around his wrists and placed a collar around his neck, in an instant. Metro Man fell to the ground by the weight of the collar and Megamind pressed a button in his handheld remote that sent a wave of electricity on his body. Metro Man shook and screamed in place. This was it. 

Megamind grabbed him by the hair and struck a punch right at his cheek. He observed as Metro Man grunted upon impact and redirected his face back to his own, with a tug of his hair. It was the first time he ever saw him look defeated. There was actual resignation in his eyes. He could break off those restraints he had done it before, however it seems that Megamind’s words struck exactly where it hurt him. Words are what bring this man down? _Pathetic._

He took his time looking down at him. Watching every breath he drew look more resigned than the one before. _Now what..._

That thought almost made him break character but he held on to anything he had, not to let it show. He kept his demeanor and moved his hand to roughly grasp the man’s cheeks in the palm of his hand. Metro Man’s breathing got shallow. 

“Alright. Isn’t this enough? What else do you want?” Megamind’s eyes shot wide. It was like a lightbulb went off in his head. What else did he want? Megamind curled his mouth into a smile. 

“I want you to feel humiliated for once, Metro Man. The same way you made me feel. Unlike you, I’m not a coward. I intend to go any and every length to make sure of that.” He pushed him with a sharp movement and let him fall against his back. Metro Man struggled in his restraints but was stopped with another shock, making him convulse on the spot. He breathed heavily, his body shivering from the shock’s intensity and it took him quite the mental effort to regain his composure. Megamind took that as a chance to position himself in-between his legs right when his guard was down. 

As soon as he came to and felt Megamind get on top of him, he struggled but this time his protest much more hesitant than before; fearful that he'd get shocked once more. 

“Listen. I get it. You want me to apologize right? I’ll say it, I’m sorry. Now, will you please stop whatever this is?” 

“An apology won’t be enough,” He said mockingly, and wrapped his hand around his neck, squeezing it tight. “There’s so much anger built in me all those years, watching you take all the credit and praise while I was shunned and pushed away. You have no idea how I’ve felt.” He squeezed him harder, until his eyes shot wide open and watched all the blood rush to his head. 

“P...Please...Stop” Metro Man pleaded as much as his voice would let him. 

Megamind released his grip after a few seconds, and let Metro Man cough a few breaths before he bit against his neck, making sure that every moment of this encounter would consist of only pain and torment. Metro Man grinned his teeth and struggled to break free from his restraints, but felt Megamind’s teeth sinking deeper into his skin the more resisted. He could no longer control his ragged breathing, and how his chest moved upwards and downwards, in a manner that would make this situation even more shameful. He turned his head to the side, trying to avoid how exhilarating this was. 

He didn’t want this. Not in the slightest. But he would be lying if this didn’t make him feel something at the pit of his stomach. Maybe it was excitement, it could also be the embarrassment he felt being treated this way and just maybe this was almost, just what he deserved. 

“That’s it.” Megamind said, letting his hand trail down the man’s body. “Is it shame that you’re feeling? Good. I’m going to make you feel a lot of this.” He cupped his crotch and applied just the right amount of pressure to make Metro Man gasp and squirm in protest beneath him. Megamind noticed how red Metro Man’s ears had become, how he could feel the heat coming off of his body. He couldn’t hold it in him; the absolute thrill this gave him, watching his longtime nemesis struggling under his touch. This was exactly what he wanted, and for so many years he had kept it all in him, but not anymore. 

Megamind grabbed Metro Man’s chin and turned his face to him, all so he’d get a better look on him. He looked extremely disheveled. His face had turned into a scorching red shade that extended all the way down to his neck, his lips slightly swollen and the look in his eyes almost lost. This was something right out of a dream, this didn’t feel real. But it was and he was going to make sure to savor everything he did to him. 

With a hand wrapped - this time more gently - on his neck he got closer to him. The grip on his neck was there just to remind Metro Man that this was not going to be a pleasurable experience and he wanted to make sure that he’d remember that. He felt no resistance coming from him when their lips finally connected. Megamind pushed his body against him forcing their kiss more and more, until the moment Metro Man relaxed into it. He pulled back for a moment just to look at him one last time, gazing deep into his eyes. This was giving him too much gratification, all this pent-up revenge within him was now being unleashed into this twisted charade, and he’d see no problem to it. However, this did spark something inside of him. Something he didn’t want to entertain the idea of. 

This was dangerous. 

At that moment he couldn’t care, everything be damned. He brought their lips together once more and made his way into his mouth; swirling his tongue in him. Their kiss was rough and deep, both could hardly breathe through Megamind’s desperation. When Megamind felt the man close his lips in an attempt to make him stop, he’d squeeze his neck tighter so he’d cease his resisting once more. He drew back from the kiss, letting his lips go with a loud pop. Megamind felt himself in a haze, but brought himself back to reality seeing as so it appeared the same thing was happening to Metro Man underneath him. 

He walked into something he didn’t know was buried all these years. There was so much tension in him, so much frustration he needed to let go, that gave him every reason to keep going. 

“Megamind let me go...” He said, trying to steady his breathing. “...please...” he continued. There was not a single word on this planet, that could best describe the high of hearing Metro Man beg like this; while looking like _that_. He couldn’t get enough it. This stopped being an act of revenge a while ago. This was him unleashing all the tension they both built for years, and both cowardly enough to hide it. But Megamind has had enough. 

He kissed him once more, ignoring his begging and pushed himself more and more against his groin. They both lost themselves trying to follow each other’s movements. He broke the kiss and kissed him on the neck, as he made his way towards his chest and ripped the piece of fabric that clothed him. Metro Man’s body was exactly how he’d expect but, in this setting, it looked far more ravishing than he’d ever come to admit. Megamind didn’t hesitate for even a second and kissed his chest playfully, before roughly abusing one of his nipples with his tongue. 

He felt Metro Man arch his back against him, the more he teased and sucked on his chest. He watched him try to muffle his moans, when they’d try to slip from his lips. And he’d see how much he struggled to stop himself from indulging in this even further, biting his bottom lip to silence himself unsuccessfully. 

“Why did you look at me that way back then?” Megamind spoke. It took a while before he could receive an answer, and his impatience had the best of him. He pressed a button in his remote which sent him another shock, making Metro Man arch his back in pain; gritting his teeth trying to muffle his scream. He breathed heavily, a few cries escaping him. 

“Megamind...please...” he had a sense of guilt in the tone of his words. “I’m sorry...” Megamind tensed up again, forcing himself back in character. 

“You are sorry?” He sent another shock down Metro Man body, making sure the intensity was much more painful than the one before. “All this time you’ve pushed me into the dirt and all you can say is “sorry”?” Metro Man’s face was flushed, a golden shimmer of sweat covering his open chest. “While you were out being praised by everyone, I was in the corner hated and alone. But I won’t praise you Metro Man. I will be the only one that won't.” 

Megamind grabbed him by his hips and turned his body so he'd lay on his chest, making it even harder for him to struggle in that position. He tried to kick his legs in the air, trying to free himself from the other’s grasp but Megamind put another set of restraints on his feet. Metro Man felt his trousers forcefully dragged down from his waist, revealing his bare behind to his nemesis. He resisted and got a hard slap as a response, making him yelp from the suddenty. 

“I don’t want this. I’ll do anything to make this right please!” He begged. Megamind stayed silent and groped his ass, parting his cheeks just slightly. 

“Maybe this is the only thing you can do. Maybe there’s no other redeeming quality about you. And just maybe,” he paused, bringing his mouth next to his ear. The sound of Megamind’s zipper resonating in Metro Man’s mind. “Your sole purpose is to be used.” And that was when he felt it, forcefully enter his body. All the blood rushed in his head, the pain making him gasp for air, as it pierced right through him. Megamind rose back up and repositioned himself before slamming his member deeper into him. 

It was excruciating. The coldness of the floor against his bare skin, and the shame that built far up his throat were too much to bear. 

“Megamind...” He tried to reason with him but was silenced with another hard slap against his cheek, a tiny yelp escaping him. He buried his face onto the ground and felt him slowly moving his dick out of him before slamming it hard back in, until it hit his prostate. Metro Man almost screamed. The moan he let out was resonated inside Megamind’s twisted mind, feeding more and more into his fantasy. 

“You’re pathetic.” Their bodies slapped against each other in rhythm. Breathless moans filling up the air between them. “You crave to be liked, to be worshipped by everyone that surrounds you.” He grabbed him by his hair and tugged him backwards, making him stand on his knees. “But I see you, for who you really are. And you deserve none of that.” With a sharp movement he penetrated Metro Man up to his very brim. He wrapped his arms around his hips and neck holding him in place. It was almost mesmerizing, how he sounded at that moment. How their bodies connected in this vicious manner. 

For just a moment, he noticed how Metro Man’s body arched against him with his every move and matched each one of his thrusts. He exhaled a breath, he didn't realize he was holding and quickened his pace. They were close to their limits and Megamind wrapped his hand around the base of Metro Man’s dick, knowing very well it forbade him release. He heard him choke out a moan and incoherently pleaded for Megamind to let go of him. However, he would give him no such pleasure. 

He felt close. In that moment, he could think of nothing else other than to reach the high of his orgasm and to viciously fall in its intoxicating spiral. Metro Man’s mouth hanged open, choked cries escaping him as his climax was not as sweet as Megamind’s. It made him feel empty and overstimulated, keeping him in a daze of reaching the edge, without ever feeling that “drop”. His eyes prickled with tears and Megamind let him fall to the ground in front of him, finally releasing him from his grasp. He stood there for a few seconds, recollecting himself and bringing his attention on Metro Man’s abused body. 

It was euphoric to say the least. He gave him a piece of what he felt all those years, so why wasn’t he satisfied with the outcome? 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. I am currently thinking of continuing this, but for now I'll just leave it here. Toodles~


End file.
